Located within one ofthe most ethnically and racially diverse areas in the country, UG Davis serves the health care needs of a large Latino population and is the site of the Sacramento Area Latino Study on Aging (SALSA). In addition, UC Davis hosts multiple clinical-translational training programs to support faculty development and minority research, and has created the UC Davis Mentoring Academy to focus on developing the next generation of independent, highly successful academic faculty. Moreover, UC Davis has ample supporting programs that actively participate in research related to Latino health and healthcare and serve as catalysts and resources for new research initiatives. Despite this rich environment, however, the numberof faculty, particulariy under-represented faculty involved in research on minority aging, remains quite limited. The Investigator Development Core (IDC) will ameliorate these disparities by working closely with the Administrative Core (AC; which will identify and solicit qualified applicants) to offer research training, skills development, and mentoring to support achievement of independent funding and an independent research career in the study of cognitive health and healthcare among older Latinos. The recognized need for the RCMAR has also drawn substantial financial support from a wide variety of programs, enhancing the impact of a funded RCMAR at UC Davis. The goal of the IDC is to identify and support excellent researchers focused on reducing disparities in cognitive heaith among older Latinos through mentoring, training, and leveraging of existing UC Davis resources to advance their academic careers.